


You Horny Bitch.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Dirty Talk, Facial, Facials, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless, Top Mickey, bottom ian is my weakness, cowboy position, cum facial, dirty talking, ian is a slut, just smut lol, sexting i think lol, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is no plot to this. Just porn.





	You Horny Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Ian wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he wasn't going to give up on this idea.

He had bought Mickey an iPhone a few days ago. He gave Mickey a few days to get used to it and figure it out.

But now Ian was more than ready to tease his boyfriend who hadn't fucked him in what felt like forever.

Ian was so proud of his boyfriend. The Rub-N-Tug was bringing in more money and Mickey also had a job working at the Alibi on the weekends when the Rub-N-Tug was shut.  
Ian was still working as an EMT and was loving it more everyday.

So yeah, they were both pretty busy lately. They had quick dinners together and ended up falling asleep.  
But this weekend they were both off and Ian planned on having Mickeys dick in his ass for most of the time.

Ian was in bed. Naked and his phone in his hand. The camera was up and he was about to take a video and send it to Mickey for the first time. The thought of Mickey getting hard at work sent a shiver down Ian's spine.

He wrapped a hand around his dick and clicked record. He began moving his hand slowly and letting out small moans.

"Wish this was you Mickey." Ian moaned, "You have such beautiful hands. They definitely know what they're doing. Wish you were touching me right now."

Ian picked up the pace and a wet sound echoed through the room.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, "So hard Mickey. Wish I had your dick in my mouth. You have such a beautiful cock and I love when you make me choke on it."

Ian closed his eyes for a few minutes after the pleasure began swirling up in his stomach.

"Gonna cum soon. Wish it was in your mouth."

He spun the camera around so he could look into it, "See you when you get home."

He licked his lips, winked then stopped the video. He managed to send it while using his hand to continue to jack himself off.  
He couldn't wait for Mickey's reaction.

 

His phone rang fifteen minutes later after he cleaned himself up and fed his growling stomach.  
"Hello babe." Ian spoke, smirk on his face.

_"You are so fucking dead Ian Gallagher. What the fuck? I had to jack off in the bathroom."_

Ian laughed, "Oops?"

_"You'll be wishing you didn't send that god forsaken video after I wreck your ass."_

"Were you hard Mickey?" Ian asked, casually tossing a skittle into his mouth.

 _"So fucking hard. I kept thinking about bending you over the sink in the bathroom and fucking you until you cry."_

Ian's dick twitched.

"Where the fuck are you Mickey? People can probably hear you."

_Mickey chuckled, "I'm on my way home. I'm going to fucking destroy you."_

He hung up leaving Ian with wide eyes and a hard dick, but the red head was excited. He was fucking craving Mickey's dick.

Ian put his phone down and ran into their bedroom. He had a good half an hour before Mickey got home.

He got rid of his clothes and got into the middle of the bed. He stretched his legs out knowing how much Mickey loved them. He wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly began moving. He didn't want to cum. Just wanted to get a little harder so Mickey wouldn't have to do too much work.

He licked the palm of his hand before wrapping it back around his dick. He closed his eyes and pictured Mickey's hand. It had been too fucking long. Ian really hoped Mickey would keep his promise and destroy his ass. That's how fucking horny he had been lately. 

"Shit Mickey." Ian groaned.

He arched his back a little as the pleasure began prickling the inside of his body.

He didn't even hear the front door open and slam shut or the heavy boots making their way across the floor.

"Get your fucking hand off." 

Ian's eyes flew open and he instantly removed his hand. He licked his lips and watched as Mickey stripped down his dark eyes never leaving Ian's face

"Hi Mick."

"Don't." Mickey snapped, walking over to the bed, "Don't you dare. Get on your hands and knees." 

Ian scrambled to get into position. He was facing the headboard as Mickey stood at the end of the bed just staring at Ian's ass.

"You are awful." Mickey said, crawling up behind Ian.

"But you love me." Ian spoke, turning to look at Mickey.

Mickey grinned, "Of course firecrotch now turn around and face the head board." 

He smacked Ian's ass causing the red head to gasp and spin around as Mickey said.

Mickey ran his hands over Ian's ass over and over again occasionally squeezing the soft flesh, "I could kill you. Sending me that kind of shit when I'm trying to work. Should just beat your teeth out of your fucking mouth, but I won't." 

He bit down on the top of Ian's ass causing the red head to cry out.

"Fucking love your ass." Mickey whispered, dragging his tongue softly over the skin.

He used his thumbs to open Ian up and ran his tongue gently over Ian's ass. 

Ian let out a low groan, "Don't tease."

Mickey smacked his ass, "Don't tell me what to do you little slut."

The name had Ian's stomach tightening. He didn't know he'd be so into that. 

Mickey grinned as he continued to work his tongue over Ian. With each moan that escaped Ian's mouth, Mickey felt himself getting impossibly harder.

"Shit." Ian moaned, "Your tongue feels so good." 

Mickey grabbed onto Ian's ass and pulled him open further and ran his tongue all the way up to the top of his ass and then back down. He pushed his tongue into the boy and groaned as the other boy clenched around his tongue.

"Fuck!" Ian gasped, feeling Mickey's tongue move along the insides of his ass. 

Mickey hummed and brought one hand around to the front of Ian's thigh. He traced his nails gently over the skin before traveling up and cupping Ian's balls. But his tongue never left Ian's ass.

"Oh God Mickey fuck." Ian cried, hand grabbing the headboard.

Mickey pulled back and licked his lips. He moved his hands back to cup Ian's ass again.

"I think I should make you get me off and leave you to suffer." Mickey said.

Ian looked back at him with a flushed face, "Don't you dare."

"Why shouldn't I?" Mickey asked, "After that fucking video I think I deserve to cum."

"You do!" Ian cried, "Let me suck you." 

Mickey arched an eyebrow, "You begging Gallagher?"

"Please let me suck your cock Mickey." Ian begged, "Please let me make you feel good." 

Mickey wrapped his hand around his own cock and squeezed it, "Fuck get on your knees on the floor."

Ian scrambled to get into position.

Mickey moved to the edge of the bed and sat down and spread his legs so Ian could get in between them, "Get to sucking." 

Ian moved closer and wasted no time in taking Mickey into his mouth.

Mickey let out a happy groan and put his hand on the back of Ian's head and softly pushed him down as he lightly thrusted into the other boys mouth.

"Shit Ian yes, such a pretty mouth." 

He watched Ian's lips stretch around his cock. His eyes fluttered up to look at Mickey and all Mickey could think about was cumming all over his unnaturally beautiful face.

Ian closed his eyes and focused on sucking Mickey off. Focused on the other boys cock growing harder in his mouth and feeling it throb against his tongue. 

Mickey leaned back and placed his palm on the bed as his other hand continued to press down gently on Ian's head.

"Fucking sinful mouth Gallagher." Mickey moaned, "Making me feel so fucking good. All I can think about is cumming all over your fucking face." 

Ian pulled off and licked the tip of Mickeys dick before looking at him, "Do it. Cum all over my fucking face."

"What about you?" Mickey asked.

"I was bad. I sent you that video I don't deserve an orgasm." Ian said, acting like a complete bitch in heat, "Cum all over my fucking face." 

And with that he put his mouth back around Mickeys dick and began moving his head up and down as fast as he could.

"Not going to last long." Mickey moaned, "Fuck Ian shit." 

Ian pulled off and wrapped his hand around Mickey's cock, "Stand up Mick." 

He pulled back so Mickey could get to his feet but Ian remained on his knees.

Ian began jerking Mickey as fast as he could and opened his mouth right at the tip of Mickey's dick.

"Son of a fucking bitch Ian you're nasty."

Ian just grinned, "Gonna cum for me Mick? Paint my face?"

The words had Mickeys balls tightening with each move of Ian's hands.

"Shit I'm gonna-"

He didn't get to finish.

His orgasm hit him before he knew it and he watched as Ian closed his eyes and held his mouth open. He came all over Ian's face It hit his forehead, down his nose and even got into his mouth. 

Mickey panted and fell to his ass on the bed.

Ian opened his eyes and licked his lips before grabbing his shirt off the floor and wiping off his face, "That's kinky."

"Son of a bitch Gallagher you're going to be the death of me." 

Ian pushed him down to his back, "Scoot back." 

Mickey did as he said.

He watched with wide eyes as Ian pushed his legs apart and threw his legs on either side of Mickey's body. 

Mickey about screamed when Ian lowered himself down on Mickeys' cock.

Ian clenched around Mickeys dick causing Mickey's dick to twitch.

"Fuck." Ian moaned.  
He began riding Mickey without a second thought. All he could think about was feeling Mickey inside of him.

"Such a good boy." Mickey moaned, hands now on Ian's ass. 

He just watched as Ian rode him. His thighs were already shaking, cock hard and ready to cum. 

"Come on Ian." Mickey panted, "Ride my cock like the slut you are huh?" 

Ian groaned and placed his hands on Mickeys chest as he continued to fuck down on the other boy.

Mickey brought a hand down and smacked Ian's ass causing the red head to cry out and suddenly came everywhere. 

He let out moan after moan as he came all over Mickey's stomach.

Ian bent down to kiss Mickey as hard as he could before pulling off and plopping down to his back. 

"Shit." He whispered.

"You ever go and do anything like that again I'm going to fucking kill you."

Ian looked at him and grinned, "What ride your dick?"

"Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey laughed, "That fucking video I swear."

Ian grinned and moved closer to Mickey, "I love you Mickey."

Mickey smiled and wrapped his arm around the other boy, "I love you too Ian so much."


End file.
